


Patient №73

by Kneamet



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Lloyd - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Sex, Smut, Yandere, obsessive tom hiddleston, psychopath Tom Hiddleston, reader-doctor, yandere tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneamet/pseuds/Kneamet
Summary: You-a hard-working doctor is transferred to another mental hospital, where you are immediately assigned a very strange, but friendly patient №73. However, you also have to find out the reason why he killed one person. What you don’t know is that when your shift with him is over, he won’t want to let you go.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. 1

“Excuse me, can you tell me where Dr.Marks is,” you begged.

The woman arched a suspicious eyebrow.

“Why do you need it? Who are you? ” the woman at the front Desk asked in a gruff voice.

“.. I am a new doctor, I was transferred to you from another institution and I urgently need to find Dr. Marks… “ you looked at the woman with a pleading look and she sighed and said:

”Down the hall to the right and then to the left,“ she prompted, rolling her eyes. After meekly thanking her, you set off along the route indicated.

Along the way, you were met by patients who looked at you either pleadingly or indifferently. One even came up to you, begging you about ghosts, but the paramedics quickly put him down.

The road was not long, but it was no less harmless. With a sigh, you knocked.

"Come in,” a gruff voice called, and you opened the door. The light from the Windows blinded you a little, but you quickly introduced yourself.

“Hello Dr. Marks, my name is Y/N F/N and I am your new doctor. I was transferred to you from… ” you were about to finish, but you were interrupted.

“Miss Y/N!” exclaimed a pleasant-looking man. His black hair was neatly gelled, his brown eyes were as deep as chocolate itself, and his lips were very thin, like a line. He smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you. Honestly, I have long wanted to get such a hard-working, as everyone says, employee to us, ” he laughed and you could not laugh with him.

“I’ll try,” you paused for a moment. “So I will be accepted?” you made sure, and Marx just smiled.

“Of course! Actually, I received you a long time ago, but I really wanted to see you. And by the way, just call me John, ” he held out his hand and you gave it back. For such a thin man, it’s quite a firm handshake.

“Thank you mister… John, ” you misspoke.

You didn’t say anything for a long time, but then the man continued.

“Do you want to start working now or better tomorrow?” he asked, brushing off his suit.

You thought for a while, but decided that you have nothing to lose.

“Let me start today. Tell me, what Department will I work in?”

John bit his lip and walked over to the Desk, sorting through the papers.

“You will work with the mentally ill. With people suffering from schizophrenia, ” he looked at the papers again. “With patient №73,” he handed you his file. You took it after thanking him and briefly reviewing the information.

**Name: Thomas  
Last Name: Hiddleston  
Age: 39 years  
Height/weight: 6.1 ft / 89 kg  
Reason for admission: schizophrenia. Against her background, a premeditated murder was committed.**

You looked at Marx in disbelief.

“All you need to do with him is find out information about him and how he committed the crime,” the man sat down on a chair, waving his hand. “Proceed, miss Y/N.”

***

“Tell me, what is he like?” you asked the orderly who led you through the corridors thoughtfully. He gave you a puzzled look. “Well, I’m talking about patient №73.”

“In fact, he is quite calm and spends all his free time reading books. However, this does not exclude the fact that he sees hallucinations, mostly auditory, has very frequent mood swings and often feels excessively tired, ” the guy said, after walking you to your ward’s room. “But this is as far as I know. That’s what his last psychiatrist told me, ” he added. You nodded matter-of-factly. Great. It can be difficult to deal with such cases, but this does not mean that it is impossible.

“Thank you for the information,” you came to a door. “This is his room, isn’t it?” the guide nodded, handing you the key. “Thank You”.

There was another nod and he left, and you muttered something like: “I can handle it,” I unlocked the door and went to the patient.

Surprisingly, his room was very neat: the bed was made, books were on what appeared to be newly nailed shelves, the TV was on the nightstand, and the owner of the room was now at the table.

You cleared your throat and the patient noticed you. He frowned, putting the book down.

“I’m Dr. Y/N,” you smiled pleasantly, and Tom tried to force a smile. “And I’ll be your doctor for a while,” you held out your hand to shake, and he got up from his chair and shook it uncertainly.

“Another doctor,” he muttered, shaking his head so that his curls fell over his forehead… It was so sweet.

So, wait, don’t forget that this man has schizophrenia and he killed a man.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get along… ”

“ the Others said so too, however… ” he didn’t continue, instead sinking down on the bed.

You frowned and crouched down in front of him, taking his hands in your own. He kept looking down.

“Do you want to,” he suddenly jumped out of bed, making you open your mouth. Damn. You clenched your hand into a fist. So the change of mood came, “I’ll read you Shakespeare."His eyes lit up and you realized that this is probably what he likes. Great, here’s a way to make friends.

"Come on,” you said perkily, sitting on his bed, and he smiled sheepishly. Finally, he will have a listener. His last doctor never listened to him.

After thinking about what to say and clearing his throat, he began:

“As an unperfect actor on the stage,  
Who with his fear is put besides his part,  
Or some fierce thing replete with too much rage,  
Whose strength’s abundance weakens his own heart; ” you realized it was sonnet 23. Your favorite… You can definitely get along with him.

the way Tom told you the sonnet made you feel so much. No one has ever so conveyed that element of the sonnet.

“So I, for fear of trust, forget to say  
The perfect ceremony of love’s rite,  
And in mine own love’s strength seem to decay,  
O'ercharg’d with burden of mine own love’s might, ” his voice trailed off slightly towards the end, but when he saw your encouraging look, he continued again.

“O let my books be then the eloquence  
And dumb presagers of my speaking breast,  
Who plead for love and look for recompense  
More than that tongue that more hath more Express’d, ” he sat down on a chair, still waving his arms.

“O, learn to read what silent love hath writ:  
"To hear with eyes belongs to love’s fine wit,” you continued together. You whispered the last lines the same way your patient did.

**He likes you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to release a full-fledged fan fiction about yandere Tom And I hope you liked it. The sequel will be released tomorrow.


	2. 2

**4 months later**

Despite the fact that you liked Thomas very much, you knew that you were unlikely to have anything, because you are a doctor with a good name, and he is your patient, who also killed a man.

However, even though you tried to act like a professional around Tom, he became very attached to you over the past four months.

But lately, in the last two weeks, you’ve been watching the way Hiddleston looks at you. Gently, gently, not inherent in his character, which changes a thousand times a day, and…

You couldn’t understand the last looks a man gave you. They were still soft and tender, but there was something repulsive about them, something… possessed.

Yes, and the fact that he very often liked to touch you weightlessly lately and stroke your hand or hair. Although it was against the rules between doctor and patient. And you didn’t miss the touch yourself.

You couldn’t help but notice the fact that Thomas has been sharing a lot of secrets with you. For example, about childhood, parents, sisters, Sarah and Emma, Hobbies and favorite movies with TV series. And all this, of course, you wrote down or memorized in order to tell Dr. marks about it. But you were both waiting for him to tell you about the murder.

But all these weightless touches, quick glances, revealing their secrets-very alarming to you. And not just you.

Shaking your head as if dispelling these obsessive thoughts, you walked down the hall to John. Yes, you only want Dr. marks now, John, given that you’ve become very close lately. He even asked you out on a date and everything seems to be fine and he’s even going to ask you out on another date.

“John!” you greeted him as you entered his office. He looked up from the paperwork he was filling out and gave you a warm smile.

“Hello, Y/N. How’s the morning? How are you?” he asked, putting the papers away. That’s what he always did when you came to see him. Why lie, he liked you.

“Brilliant, John. I’m in a very optimistic mood today, ” you exclaimed as you kissed Marx on the cheek. He leaned his hand against the cheek where the kiss had been left, blushing slightly.

“By the way, everyone will ask me… Thomas confessed to the murder?” John has made an official appearance, resulting in a serious voice. You chuckled, shaking your head and pursing your lips into a thin line.

“No, he’s still not talking about it…” you said. “In fact, if he doesn’t confess, I don’t even know what to do.”“

"I hope so,” you muttered, picking up some papers from the man’s Desk. He paused, then grabbed your hand. You looked up at him absently and he bit his lip.

“Would you like to have dinner tonight?” from a self-confident and important doctor, Marx suddenly seemed to turn into a little schoolgirl. You smiled sweetly, nodding your head. “Then I’ll call you as soon as I pick you up,” he whispered. “Give me your notebook, I’ll write down the address with a small message,” he wrote, and gave it to you again. “You can go now.”

***

“Another house with Thomas,” you breathed to yourself as you unlocked the door and entered the room.

“Hello Tom,” you were greeted with a gentle and strong hug at the entrance. Oh, shit. He seems to be getting too attached to you. You looked up at the man, and he squeezed you even harder, burying his nose in your clean and sweet-smelling hair.

“Hello, doctor Y/N,” you stood there for a couple more seconds. You were a little uncomfortable in the arms, and Hiddleston on the contrary was very nice to hold you like this.

Finally, he let you go and you were able to close the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, and you sat on the chair next to the table.

“How are you Thomas? Did you have nightmares or hallucinations today?” he looked at you shyly, but you just smiled at him patronizingly.

“I didn’t dream anything today Dr. Y/N. There were no hallucinations, and no obsessive thoughts, like, ” but Tom lied to you about this.

In fact, it’s been a month since he realized that you are now his closest friend, and he started to tell you the secrets of his life, even without paying attention to the fact that you are a doctor. And lately, probably the last two weeks, he’s started to think of you as his love. The love of my life.

His obsession lately has been with you.

You’ve been thinking a little.

“That’s good, but it doesn’t rule out the fact that we won’t be taking medication,” you paused again, writing something down in your notebook, when suddenly you were touched on the shoulder, slightly rubbing it.

You nodded, as if listening.

“Doctor Y/N, let’s read it!” Tom said it with a passion that was a little out of character earlier. So we’ll write it down.

“There are no hallucinations, obsessive thoughts, or nightmares, but mood swings are still present.”

“What are you writing there?” Thomas snatched the diary from you, starting to read everything that was written on the page.

The smile never left his face, but when he reached the note left by Dr. marks, his brows suddenly furrowed.

_“I’ll pick you up at 9 PM. If you need anything, call me at the number below._

_Your,_

_John Marks_

_P. S by the Way, do you remember our last date?_ ” Tom read The last sentence in a whisper, and you swallowed. He looked at you with deer eyes-in this case, betraying and misunderstanding, pain and … jealousy?

“What is it?” after a minute he asked, still continuing to hold in the hands of your diary. Snatching it from your hands, you swallowed, eyes searching for a way out. Exhaling, you said in a calm and professional voice:

“It’s none of your business, Mr. Hiddleston,” he looked at you in confusion, and you groaned inwardly. Oh, shit. So you only made things worse between the two of you. “This concludes our session. You’ll get your pills in a few minutes. I’ll see you after lunch, ” you quickly grabbed your keys and left.

***

Tom stood in the middle of the room, confused. You have a boyfriend. And this guy is John Marks… This guy is the Director of this mental hospital. The man swallowed, closing his eyes and realizing that he had ruined everything.

His eyes widened in fury. How dare you! How dare you have a relationship with someone! You always belonged to him and only to him! So what if he’s your patient and you’re his doctor? What difference does it make? The main thing is that he loves you, and the rest is unimportant.

He looked at the books in anger and threw them off the shelves in a rage, the bed that had been neatly made was now overturned and turned outwards, the chair was overturned, and the table too.

“Traitor! I thought you loved me! You are mine and only mine! You belong to me! You will marry me! You will be my wife! I’ll kill him!” Hiddleston growled in anger, quickly beginning to calm down. He sat down in the middle of the room, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And here is part 2! I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, Yes, John Marks is the actor Harry Lloyd.  
> Tumblr: https://kneamet.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**4 months later**

“ I need to confess, ” Thomas thinks to himself as he walks around the room. He frowned. “Yes, can confess. She won’t give me away,” he smiled as he sat down on the bed. “It’s settled, I’ll confess.”

***

Tom’s been acting really weird lately, and you’ve noticed it. He very often asked you to stay in his room, and gave you a couple of soft kisses on the cheek, which you naturally did not approve of.

He is your patient, and you are his doctor.

There can’t be anything between you, especially now that you and John are officially a couple. He’s so cute, especially when he’s not on time for work. You spent a lot of weekends together, that is, when you didn’t have a job. He gave you flowers and chocolates and even asked you to move in together, and of course you agreed.

You chuckled. In your personal life, as well as at work, everything was getting better. John is your boyfriend now, and Thomas has already confessed to the murder. You realized that everything you felt for Hiddleston was true. You really cared about him, but now that you have Marx, you’ve started to deny that you were in love with him.

You chuckled and kept walking down the hall, still thinking about Tom and how it’s been 8 months and he still hasn’t confessed. Yes, you’ve had cases before where you needed to get something out of your patients, but they were always pretty quick to admit it. But this is different. Thomas… quite an unusual person and you noticed this from the first session.

When you reached his room and were about to open the door, you were interrupted by a voice.

“Honey!” someone called out to you from behind and you stopped, smiled, and turned to face him. John. He was smiling at you, standing there in his big dressing gown with papers in his hands and ridiculous glasses.

“Hello John,” you quickly hugged him, kissing him on the lips. He put his arm around your neck, deepening the kiss. Looking up, he said, looking at his watch:

“I have to go. Patient №35 is waiting for me, ” he looked into your eyes. “Have a drink at the pub tonight?”

“I thought you were going to invite me to a restaurant…” you said pointedly, winking. He blinked a couple of times, as if trying to figure out what you were talking about. You laughed and kissed him on the mouth again. He smiled and walked quickly in the opposite direction from you. With a grin, you opened the door and entered your patient’s room. The door closed automatically.

However, you did not expect to be grabbed by the hand, pulling you to yourself. You groaned inwardly. Tom starts hugging again.

You stood in his arms for a while, until he released you, still holding your hand, and led you to the bed, locking your hands together.

You looked at him in disbelief. What’s he doing?

“What’s going on Tom?”you asked awkwardly, not quite understanding his intent. He looked at your hands and smiled enigmatically, saying:

“I need to tell you something,” the man gathered his thoughts, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said, “ I killed a man. More precisely, girlfriend, ” he opened his eyes and his eyes seemed very unpleasant action: you sat with your eyes wide open (in mock shock), reflecting the innocence he loved and the fright.

“What?"you croaked, trying to sound like a real scared person. In fact, you suspected Tom of murder, but it wasn’t proven. And here he is, sitting in front of you, confessing to murder.

"Yes, I killed a man. It was a girl…” and then Hiddleston began to fill in the details of how it happened. The victim was his girlfriend, whom he became jealous of and, at the moment of infidelity, killed. Tom talked about it for a long time, but when he finished, he stopped and looked at you. Your eyes expressed fright and horror. He liked it.

“Something like that,” Tom said, putting his hands on his lap and suddenly looking up at you. Placing his right hand on your neck, he pulled you to him for a sweet kiss. Oh, how sweet they are.

You, slightly surprised by Hiddleston’s sudden outburst, first tried to push him away. However, he did not allow it. Suddenly realizing that he could feel those lips on his own, Thomas slowly closed his eyes, putting his hands on your shoulders. God, it feels good. Unlike his previous girlfriend, who had tender, tinted, and swollen lips, your mouth was perfect.

“Don’t,” you said through the kiss, putting your hands on his chest and trying to push him away. The man did not listen to your demands, abruptly pressed you against the wall, caressing your body with his hands, kissing even more demanding and passionate.

“You’re mine,” he whispered excitedly, pulling away from your lips and beginning to cover her neck with light touches of hot lips. You were breathing hard, trying to recover from what had happened. His body burned from his lips and hands, and his breathing refused to return to normal. Suddenly you felt his hands on your thighs. Tom pulled away from you for a moment and froze, his hot breath burning the noblewoman’s neck. Taking advantage of the moment, you grabbed the man by his broad shoulders and pushed him away from you, angry as hell:

“I don’t want to!” lowering your gaze a little lower, you were horrified, covering your mouth with your hands when you saw him already in an extremely excited state.

Licking his lips, Hiddleston grabbed you by the wrists and pushed you hard against the wall, grinning right over your head.

He kissed you again, harder this time, biting his lower lip. You were angry even more feeling aroused, the body was not obeying demanding to submit to the caresses that had not felt so close before. You didn’t even allow John to touch you that close, and you were content with just a few small kisses.

Resisting it is like going to your death. Still, you couldn’t just let yourself be raped. No! You tried to cry out, but the unusual kiss took the last of your strength and you couldn’t understand it. My vision went dark, and my legs literally stopped moving, as if I was about to lose consciousness. Tom deepened the kiss, pressing his body against yours. He’s never felt so good, and the sight of you made him even more aroused. Feeling that it is better to make love on the bed, Hiddleston takes the opportunity to lift you in his arms, carrying you directly to the familiar bed. Gently laying you on the cold and hard bed, Tom admired your features for a while. It’s all his now.

“Honey, I want to make this night unforgettable.” The patient gently touched his lips to your cheek, kissing and stroking your chest with his hand.

You groaned from the unknown sensations and gradually began to open your eyes. And only then, instead of the shroud of unconsciousness, the horror of the situation began to roll in.

"Let me go!” you hissed, trying to push him away from you, horrified to find yourself and him naked, and looking at his aroused large organ. Demonstrating his strength, he spread her arms out to the sides, firmly pressing them to the floor, laying his hot body on you, thereby rejecting any attempts to resist.

“Please answer me my love,” he gently kissed your cheeks, lips getting to the desired lips, you in turn kicked and fluttered, trying to Dodge the insistent lips of the rapist, alas, this has not yet been possible to do.

Another demanding kiss on the lips has you confused. The man did not pay attention to the girl’s resistance, covered your face with gentle kisses, slowly descending to your neck.

Realizing the hopelessness of your situation, giving up, you just lay there and did not move looking at the ceiling and thereby opening up even more areas for kisses. Everything that was happening seemed like a bad dream, a nightmare in which you can not Wake up. No one will help you. You can’t even scream. He’ll shut you up anyway.

“Honey, this is going to hurt a little,” he whispered, kissing your wrist.

You grimaced and turned away humbly, preparing for your torment. But the man grabbed your cheeks and turned your head to look at your face. “At these moments, you should only look at me!”

At these words, the man grabbed your legs and held them apart, putting his organ to the aisle. He enters you without hesitation and in one movement fills everything without a trace, starting to move roughly in you. A sharp pain shot through you, it seemed to you that the great dignity of a man was tearing you apart.

“Make a sound and I’ll punish you,” he whispered again.

You were hurt, very hurt. Abundant tears rolled down from your eyes. The man was turned on by these tears, but deciding that too sharp and rough torment would be enough, he pulled out his penis a little and this time began to enter slowly, carefully. You arched and shivered, holding his cock tightly in your womb. Tom slowly picked up the pace, trying to cause as little pain as possible. You felt that slowly, instead of pain, a pleasant feeling began to come, such as you experienced for the first time. Without noticing it, she put her arm around the man’s shoulders, unconsciously whispering “Faster”.

The man was no less surprised, but still fulfilled the request, starting to pick up the pace faster. You moved in time with your partner, giving in to him and clinging tightly to his strong body.

“I’m sorry, John… I didn’t have a choice,” you thought to yourself.

***

With a tired sigh, Tom leaned back on the bed, looking at you with a needy and loving look. You, as if trying to get rid of this gaze, quickly tried to get dressed. Your eyes were tear-stained. The tears didn’t stop flowing. You thought Tom respected you. And he … he raped you.

Swallowing, you took the keys and walked quickly to the door, but since the room wasn’t large, Tom quickly caught up with you, putting his hand on your shoulder.

“ Why are you crying doctor Y/N?” the patient asked, cocking his head to the side. You swallowed back tears, your hands cracked. “You won’t tell anyone about this and my murder, will you?” Hiddleston asked in a gentle but no less threatening voice. You gave him a quick look and bit your lip as you left, locking the door and running towards John’s office.

Your eyes were awfully wet. My hands and feet were shaking. My thoughts were in disarray. “Weak-willed rag,” you repeated to yourself. “Brainless fool. I let my patient rape me.” Swallowing back tears, you ran to the offices and heard permission to enter, and went into the office, still sobbing.

“Oh, Y/N! You came! Marx looked up from his papers and looked at you. His face went from happy and smiling to worried and frowning in an instant. ”What happened?“ the man asked in a stuttering voice, quickly running up to you, helping you sit in the chair. "What happened?! Who is this… ” and then the man realized. His eyes widened. He swallowed, looking down. “That… Tom…

You nodded closing your eyes.

"He…” you began slowly. John sat down next to you. His gaze remained very anxious. “He confessed to the murder and… rape me.


	4. Chapter 4

“In a little while, I’ll see Y/N again!” thought Thomas to himself, smiling happily and continuing to walk to the room. Finally, he’ll see you again.

Ever since you made love to him, Hiddleston couldn’t stop thinking about you. You’ve been occupying all of shock’s thoughts for the past few months. He groaned. A man would love to feel himself in you again. It was a heavenly experience.

However, Tom did not understand why you resisted, why you were against your love. He seemed to be doing everything right. Although…

Although this Dr. Marks really annoyed him. Not only did he invite his doctor, but he also went on many dates with her. Damn, this is unbearable.

He wanted to be with you so much. Protect you, love you, cherish you, and bless you. He bit his lip. Even for his previous girlfriend, he didn’t feel that way. So gentle and proper.

After looking at the clock and realizing that there was still time before you arrived, he lay down on the bed, unbuttoning his pants, which he was given, slightly lowering his underpants and taking out his penis. He looked at it, biting his lip at the fantasy of you. How beautiful you will look when you ride on his penis. He groaned, starting to slowly run his hand over it.

Hiddleston did not consider the fact that he is your patient and you are his doctor and love between you is forbidden. He knew that no one would let you be together. He knew you loved him, too. That she, too, cared for him and wanted him.

Opening his mouth, the man rolled his eyes, starting to act with rapid movements. He groaned, starting to bite his lip again. That’s how you affected him.

A soft moan escaped Tom’s mouth as It spilled into a fist. It was impossible to moan loudly, otherwise they would be scolded. And you should have finished quickly, although he was sure that you would enjoy watching him jerk off to himself.

Quickly putting on his trousers and underpants, he got up and went to the table where he had napkins. After wiping what had spilled on the floor, he threw the napkins in the trash. The sheets and underwear are usually washed every week, so there was nothing to worry about, and he didn’t seem to have spilled on the sheets.

He glanced at his watch. His doctor will be here soon. He picked up a volume of Shakespeare and began to read it. Romeo and Juliet.

Thomas thought your love was like that of Romeo and Juliet. You are from different ranks: he is a patient, a killer suffering from schizophrenia, and you are a doctor who was promised to another. He groaned inwardly in indignation. No, you definitely won’t end your relationship this way.

After a while, the door opens and Tom runs into you with a hug. He stands there for so long until he realizes it’s not you. He walks away from the man - the man-who is indignantly adjusting his dressing gown. What? Where is his doctor?

“These patients have completely lost their nerve!” Tom looks at the man in confusion, not knowing where you are. Why didn’t you come? You’re his doctor, right? “Did Dr. Y/N allow you to treat her like this?” he adjusted his glasses, frowning. Hiddleston moved further away, not quite understanding. The doctor gave Thomas a scornful look.

Tom swallowed and asked,

“ I’m Sorry, but who are you? Where’s doctor Y/N?” stammered Thomas. The doctor sighed contemptuously.

“My name is Chris and I’m your new doctor. Dr. Y / N refuses to give you any more sessions, ” and then Thomas’s world shattered. Why did you give it up? Didn’t you love him? Hiddleston staggered back in shock, falling on the bed and covering his face with his hands, slightly clutching his hair.

No, you loved him and he will prove it to all those who doubt it.

“Believe me, I’m not happy about being your doctor either. I don’t understand how Dr. Y/N agreed to this in the first place. She’s supposed to be a highly qualified doctor, and she’s allowed you to behave like children… ” and then Chris’s speech was interrupted by an arm around his neck and pinning him against the wall. Unlike his patient, Chris was quite small, so it was not difficult to lift him.

“Don’t talk about my doctor like that!” Tom exclaimed, wrapping His other arm around his neck. “No one dares to hurt my girl! And you wouldn’t dare!” he was silent until Chris was gasping for air. Tom tried to think about something until a very naughty thought occurred to him. “Cri-i-s,” the man drawled, and the man’s eyes widened. “I want to do something here… I hope you will cooperate. If you do, I’ll let you go, ” the doctor nodded quickly. Tom smiled triumphantly. “Now I’m going to let go of your mouth, and if you try to say anything else, I’ll strangle you right away, okay?” “Now you will call the guards, telling them that you need help…”

"Guards!” the man screamed loudly, making Tom want to cover his ears. “Security, I need help in room №249!”

Less than a couple of minutes later, the guards came running, breaking into the door. The two guards ’ mouths opened. What’s happening?

“Patient, please let Dr. Chris go,” the man with the mustache said loudly, carefully pulling out his gun. Tom clucked, smiled, and closed his eyes.

“I won’t let him go. You should have, "he glanced at the security badges,” Robert, you should have thrown your gun to me, or … “ everyone looked at the doctor,”or I’ll strangle him.“ Robert was at a loss. After looking at his partner and realizing that he didn’t have much of a choice, he tossed the gun at his partner’s feet. Thomas smiled and said: "And now, my dears, one of you must bring doctor Y/N here, otherwise I will kill him and his brains will be smeared on the wall of my ward,” the other guard quickly left and went to Dr. Marks.

***

“Mr. Marks!” the guard said loudly, opening the door with a jerk. John looked up from his paperwork and glanced at you, who was filling out new patient forms.

“What’s wrong Scott?” the doctor asked wearily, putting down his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. You also put down the papers and looked at the man carefully.

“Patient…” he swallowed, and you and John looked at each other, “patient is holding Dr. Chris hostage,” you and marks quickly got up from your seats and moved toward the older man. “And he… he demands that I bring doctor Y/N to him,” Scott muttered loudly, and your eyes suddenly widened. Tom.

***

Thomas sighed and looked at his watch. It’s been 10 minutes, and the guard with you still hasn’t shown up. Hiddleston rolled his eyes, still holding the gun to the doctor’s head.

Suddenly the door opened and you walked in. Tom opened his eyes and threw Chris aside, but still holding the gun, quickly rushed to you, wrapping you in a tight hug.

You just closed your eyes. Be patient and they will help you.

The patient smiled broadly and nuzzled your hair, whispering softly in your ear:

“Why did you leave me, doctor Y/N?” Tom asked, moving slightly away from you. He frowned, and you opened your mouth in confusion. “Why did you reject me? Why? he bowed his head.

"Thomas, I-”

“Silence!” he barked loudly, making you hold your breath a little. He sighed, looking down at the floor. “When I speak, you must be silent!” your lip began to tremble.

He abruptly gave in to you and kissed you. You opened your eyes and tried to pull away, but nothing worked. Tom only deepened the kiss by throwing one arm over your shoulder and wrapping his arm around your neck. When he pulled away, he gave you a kiss on the forehead. Leaning his forehead against yours, he began to whisper all sorts of endearments to you.

“I promise Dr. Y/N, we’ll go far, far away, we’ll have a house, a dog, and two small children,” Tom whispered to you, but you just pushed him away. He looked at you in disbelief. What are you doing? He pulled himself together and finally said what he had wanted to say for so long:

“I love you, Dr. Y/N.”

You looked at him wide-eyed, swallowing. What does love mean? Gathering your thoughts, you said:

"I have a boyfriend. John! ” you shouted sharply, and the door opened. Paramedics came out and quickly grabbed Thomas. He kept looking at you with wide eyes.

What do you mean, you have a boyfriend? You don’t have a boyfriend for long, and if you have one, it can only be Tom.

After putting Thomas in a straitjacket, the orderlies began to lead the patient out of the room, when suddenly he shouted:

“Traitor! You are mine and only mine! You belong to me, you hear me! You will marry me! You will be my wife! I’ll kill him!” Thomas shouted, trying to escape from the clutches of the medics.

You started to cry from overflowing emotions when you suddenly felt someone’s arms around you. John. When you hugged him, you felt a strong hug back.

“It’s okay, honey,” he rubbed your back in a circular motion. “You did it. You’re good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Years**

“I love you,” John whispered softly as he covered himself with the blanket after having tender sex with you. You smiled at your fiance.

Yes, it so happened that a year later he asked you to marry him. You stood there in utter shock, not understanding what he was saying. Yes, you were Dating, but to get married… You never thought of that.

You sent Marx a smile again, and he returned it. You held out your hand, starting to slowly run it through his soft and slightly matted hair.

“And I love you,” you whispered softly to him, closing your eyes and enjoying the peace. You were silent for a while, but suddenly you spoke.

“John, I’ve been meaning to tell you…” you stopped abruptly as the doctor leaned on his elbows and looked into your eyes, telling you to go on. With a sigh and the strength to speak, you said:

“I’m afraid of Thomas! Yes, I know, it’s been about two years, but since I’m still working in a mental hospital, he keeps pestering me!” tears started to fall from your eyes. “When I have a shift in the dining room and he takes food, he either sits closer to me, or follows me around while I keep order, constantly repeating that he will kill you, make me his wife, and so on… I don’t know what to do!” you exclaimed loudly.

John, looking at you, put his skinny arm around your side and lifted your chin to him.

“Tell me everything as it is. From that moment in the dining room, ” the man whispered softly, and you sighed and started.

***

_“I hate working in the cafeteria,” you thought to yourself, rolling your eyes as you walked toward the cafeteria. Next to it, you disinfected your hands and put on a certain robe, you entered the kitchen._

_First you will need to spend time in the kitchen, giving out food to patients, and then walks around them, keeping order._

_You worked well. The patients were pleasant to you, and there were even some who knew you. You even exchanged a few words with each other._

_Everything was fine until Tom appeared in the dining room. You swallowed and watched his behavior: it was limp, as if he didn’t want to eat, and his head was tilted down. He walked slowly._

_But his face lit up when he saw you. Deciding to wait until the bulk of the patients were gone, he strode over to you, smiling affectionately. He picked up the tray and walked over to you. You swallowed, your eye twitching. Damn, only not._

_Leaning over the counter, he said,_

_“Honey, I missed you so much,” he tried to take your hands in his, but you pulled them back, which Tom didn’t like. He frowned, his hands clenched into fists. You, as Hiddleston thought, have no right to refuse his caresses. You must always accept it._

_“What would you like, Mr. Hiddleston?”you asked in an official tone. The man stood at a loss. Why are you talking to him in an official tone?.. Weren’t you two in love with each other? Weren’t you a couple of lovers?_

_“Dr. Y/N, I love you,” he confessed, and you looked at you in confusion. Yes, of course, he said that he loved you, but it’s strange, and you have a fiance._

_That’s right, you just need to tell him that you have a fiance._

_“Mr. Hiddleston, listen,” Tom pricked up his ears. “I don’t love you. And I’m getting married to someone else, ” you explained to him. Thomas opened his eyes in shock, not believing what you told him. I mean, do you have a fiance? You can’t have a fiance! All you can have is Tom. And no one else. His fingers tightened around the plastic fork until it cracked._

_“How dare you… ”he whispered softly,“ how dare you agree to marry him! Tom shouted and was about to rush at you when the paramedics surrounded Him, grabbing him by the arms. The situation was repeated. ”You can’t marry him! You’re mine! You belong to me! I’ll kill him and I’ll kidnap you! We will be happy, I promise!“Tom shouted as they led Him out of the dining room, away from you. Crying softly, you covered your face with your hands. Why isn’t John here?_

***

”So he’s still sure you love him,“ Marx whispered softly, putting his arms around you and running his nose through your hair. You nodded, sighing bitterly.

"Unfortunately… "We’ll figure something out tomorrow.” John whispered in your ear and kissed you on the forehead. You flinched slightly. That’s what Tom used to do.

“But what? He’ll find a way to tell me that he loves me again anyway.”

“I can make sure that he never comes near you again and assign him some evil and serious doctor… What do you think, honey?” he asked, and you sniffed and nodded obediently.

“All right, sleep well,” he kissed you gently on the lips. It wasn’t Tom’s kiss, which was harsh and rough, it was John’s, which was soft and gentle and weightless. “Good night,” he wrapped you in a blanket and put his first arm around you, nuzzling your neck and falling asleep. You, listening to his measured breathing, slowly but surely fell asleep.

***

The light shone in your eyes and prevented you from enjoying your sleep. Yawning softly and rubbing your hands, you started trying to open your eyes. You did it, but you didn’t understand one thing. Since when do you have a hard bed, instead of a big lamp, but small, the walls are gray, the door weighs a lock with a cage, you were naked, and your neck was chained to the bed?

Stop, What do you mean chained to the bed with a collar? You abruptly opened your eyes, standing in a reclining position. What’s happening? Where are you?

All you could think about at that moment was calling out to John for help.

“Help! Please help!” you shouted, panting as you looked around the room you’d woken up in. The walls were plain gray, there was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, the bed you were on was very hard and uncomfortable, the door was barred and had a lock on it. “Help! Please save me! John! ” you were shouting when you heard a sound on the stairs. I think someone was coming down. And that someone could be your Savior.

However, when the door opened, you were not happy with the person who came in. This man was Tom. W-what? How did he get out of the asylum? Did he drag you here? Did he collar you to the bed and leave you naked?

“Doctor Y/N…” he whispered, smiling eerily as he moved closer to you. You tried to pull away, but he only came closer to you, climbing on the bed and taking you in his arms. You closed your eyes and tried to push your former patient away, but he only tightened his grip on you. You hate it.

“Let me go!” you screamed as you tried to crawl away from Tom on the bed again, but He just looked at you with his amorous and obsessive eyes, moving closer to you again.

“I have waited so long for the moment when we will finally be together… and now this moment has come… You have no idea how happy I am to be here, to hold you, to cherish you, to love you, ” he hugged you again, licking your neck with his rough tongue. You tried to pull away, but he only pulled away and slapped you. You looked at him with confused eyes.

“You should know that when I caress you, touch you, all you have to do is obey me. Your main task at this time is only to obey me. Actually, you know what?” he pulled out a large knife from his bosom and approached you, pinning your body with his body. After examining your entire body, he licked his lips and held the knife to your skin.

With a little pressure, he began to carve his first and last name on your skin. You screamed, but Hiddleston just shushed you. There were tears in your eyes. You felt really bad.

Finally, Tom pulled away from you, smiling at his creation on his doctor. Now you’re his and a man can do whatever he wants with you. He sent you a smile and said “relax,” and left the room.

You forced yourself to look at what your ex-patient did to your body. Miracle above your chest was a wonderful inscription. **Thomas William Hiddleston.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end... Write in the comments, did you like it?


End file.
